


Always and Forever

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Missionary Position, Mutual Masturbation, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: Gladio comforts you and does more than just “cheer you up”





	Always and Forever

"Stay with me," you plead the muscular male, your trembling fingers wrapping around his wrist in a desperate attempt to have him adhere your request.

Gladio's expression softens, the corners of his lips turning upwards into a small reassuring smile as he sits down on the bed alongside you. As soon as he was comfortable and you were certain that he wasn't going to leave, you slowly let go of the male, but he's quick to have his touch on you once more. His warm hand finds your cheek, his thumb tracing the now dried up trails of your previous tears, Gladio's attention focused on them before bringing to lock his eyes with your own.

Your breath hitches in your throat from his gaze, a silent promise of reassurance and comfort hiding behind them that you start to wonder how you could have ever doubted your lover ever leaving you alone when you were in such a vulnerable state. He has always been with you during the good times and bad, and this was no different. Gladio's hand travels down your cheek to trace the shape of your jaw, his fingers cupping your chin and guiding your face upwards.

The man's lips part, preparing to speak but decides against it in the end. He can't find the words to fully convey his thoughts and feelings, so he chooses the next best thing. Gladio slowly leans forward, giving you more than enough time to pull away if you so wish. His lips hover above yours, his even breaths fanning your face before finally closing the gap between the both of you.

The anticipation you felt before his lips connect with yours easily melts away, your shoulders relaxing as you sigh against the male. The kiss is soft and sweet, a gentle reminder of one of the many reasons why you fell in love with the man in the first place.

Pulling away for air, you can't help but utter Gladio's name as you lock away all the troubling thoughts that once plagued your mind, choosing to solely focus on your lover and the joy he gives you instead. Gladio tilts his head to the side, the hand that was once cupping your chin now moving to stroke your hair as his other hand traces lazy shapes on your thighs with the pad of his thumbs.

"What do you need, babe?" Gladio asks, the warmth behind his eyes becoming much more obvious in the dimly lit room. "Whatever it is, I'll get it for you."

Appreciating the sentiment, you shake your head and smile. "All I need is you."

Your response makes Gladio's heart swell, and it isn't long before his lips find yours once more. You push yourself closer to the royal bodyguard, wanting to deepen the kiss as your hands roam across his chest. With a small sound of frustration, you break the kiss apart with a small pout, prompting Gladio to raise an eyebrow and wonder if perhaps he did something wrong.

"Actually, I would like for all these clothes to be off," you explain. Despite your straightforward words, a hint of pink still dusts your cheeks both from embarrassment and a bit of shame. You didn't want to come across as someone who could only be comforted by both the promise and act of sex, but you couldn't deny that Gladio's love was what you both needed and wanted right now.

Seeing the way you bite at your lower lip with your eyes averted, Gladio has a pretty good idea of your internal strife. Wordlessly, he starts to take off his shirt, the new exposure of his muscles effectively catching your attention which he takes as his chance to place a quick peck on your cheek, chasing away your doubts and lingering shame. A smirk creeps up onto the male's features when he sees how attentive you are when his hands go to work on his pants next. You didn't even realize that you were staring.

The bed creaks a bit as Gladio shifts around to remove his pants, opting to keep his boxers on for the meantime. Chuckling at the look of disappointment that crosses your face, the man brings his hands to the hem of your own shirt, gently tugging at the fabric.

"You too, babygirl," Gladio croons. "Before anything else."

Huffing with impatience but also eager to continue, you nod your head, and Gladio takes that as permission to remove your shirt, choking on air for a brief moment when he sees that you aren't wearing anything underneath. His reaction is far too amusing for you to hold back your laughter, and Gladio is quick to regain himself and laugh along with you.

The man throws your shirt off to the side, freeing his hands so that they could cup your breasts. You catch your bottom lip with your teeth at the contact as Gladio starts squeezing and massaging the supple flesh. His thumbs circle your areola and purposefully avoids your nipples, causing you to fidget in anticipation.

"Gladio, please..." you murmur, uncertain of how much more of this you can take.

"If that's what you want," your lover teases with a hum, the pads of his fingers finally latching onto your nipples and giving them a firm but careful pinch.

You instinctively gasp, your back arching towards him for more contact. Gladio hums once more, pleased at your response before he starts tweaking and twirling the nubs around with his fingers, your arousal starting to pool in the space between your legs. Your eyelids slowly flutter shut, all of your attention going towards the shocks that course through your body from Gladio's touch.

" _Ah_... Oh... Oh, _Gladio_..." you breathlessly moan out your lover's name in a way that sends shivers to run down his spine, your own hands moving to run along his arms and admire his muscles underneath your palms.

One of Gladio's hands leaves your breast, instead wrapping around your waist and pulling you close to his toned body so that he could bury your pert nipple into his welcoming mouth. A low moan leaves you at the sudden warmth and wetness that greeted the sensitive bud. Gladio's fingers on your other nipple momentarily stops with their ministrations, choosing to fully grab at your entire breast with his large hand instead.

His palm grazes the nub as he squeezes the flesh, all the while his tongue twirls around the other one in his mouth. His teeth gently run along your skin, smiling against you as you give a small jerk at the sensation. Gladio pops off your breast before moving to the other one and repeating the same actions, the sounds you make going straight to his crotch.

Gladio leans back to admire your flushed cheeks, your chest heaving with your now deep and heavy breaths. The man cups your face, giving you another long and deep kiss before trailing his lips down to your jaw and continuing further down the column of your neck. Gladio peppers various kisses past your collar bone and in the valley between your breasts, occasionally nipping at your skin.

Your lover doesn't stop there, however, and continues to trace a line of kisses down to your navel before finally reaching the band of your shorts. The male hooks his fingers underneath the band, and you lift your hips so that he could slide them off of you with ease. As soon as your shorts are gone, Gladio places one last kiss onto your clothed sex, breathing in the obvious scent of your arousal which makes you shudder from delight before he removes your panties as well.

The royal bodyguard groans at the sight before him, a sense of pride filling him that he was able to make you _this_ wet already. Gladio grabs the back of your upper thighs and pulls you a bit closer towards him, and you lean back on the bed to get comfortable. Gladio traces the tip of his fingers along your folds, his tongue darting out to lick at his lips.

Suddenly becoming aware of just how aroused he himself was, Gladio works quickly to discard his boxers, revealing his erect member for your eyes to feast on. You're broken out of your staring, however, when you feel your lover's finger sliding inside your heat, eliciting a sharp gasp from your lips.

"Fuck..." Gladio curses underneath his breath at how easy it was for him to penetrate your core. "You're so wet, you really don't need me to prepare you any more than this, do you?"

Despite his words, the man still decides to pump his finger in and out of you, unable to resist the expressions you make to his actions. Your breaths come out uneven as your nails dig into the sheets. You lift your hips in time with Gladio's pumps, a desperate need for more, but he wants to drag this out for just a bit longer.

Gladio inserts a second finger, filling you up just a bit more, but it's still not enough. With a short huff, you prop yourself up on your elbows. Hoping that he'll get the message, you wrap your hand as best you can around Gladio's length and squeeze the hard flesh, knocking the wind right out of him.

You pump the male with lazy strokes, his cock twitching underneath your palm with the occasional turn of your wrist to feel his full girth. Gladio closes his eyes and sighs at the feeling, his fingers slowing down with their pace against your walls as he becomes distracted. You whine in protest, bringing the man back to his senses.

With a short chuckle, Gladio takes your wrist with his free hand and pulls you away from his member. His pumping fingers leave you, and he licks at the coating of your arousal on his digits. Flashing you a quick smile, Gladio temporarily leaves you to fish through the bedside drawer, taking out a condom as you make yourself comfortable once more.

Gladio tears the wrapper open and slides the condom along his eager length before crawling his way back to you. The man hovers over you, positioning his engorged cock at your entrance. He teases you for a bit, sliding the heated flesh along your slit that was more than ready for him. Smiling down at you, your lover strokes your cheek with the back of his hand.

"You mean the world to me," he reminds you in a low whisper, his hand now trailing down your body, leaving pleasant tingles in their wake before his fingers find your clit. Keeping his gaze locked on your face, the man starts to rub lazy circles on the bundle of nerves, heightening your desire to have him inside you.

"Gladio..." you breathe out his name, raising your arms to wrap around the royal bodyguard's broad figure.

"I mean it," Gladio continues. "I love seeing you happy, and it pains me to see you so upset."

"That's why I have you," you tell him. "You make me happy."

"I can make you feel even better." The man sounds almost smug about it. Gladio positions the tip of his cock to your entrance, watching with complete fascination as his length disappears inside you with the slow push of his hips, your body stretching out to accomodate him.

You huff at the intrusion, loving the way your lover fills you. Gladio buries himself all the way to the hilt, a soft groan leaving him at your encasing warmth. "Fuck, babe, you always feel so good..."

Before you can voice your response and reciprocate his words, Gladio starts to move his hips with a languid pace, his heated cock brushing against all the right places with each movement. Gladio rolls his hips against yours, grunting in pleasure at the way you move along with him, together as one, slow and sensual.

Overwhelmed, Gladio takes your face into his hands and leans down to kiss you roughly. You gasp at the sudden sharp thrust he gives, exactly as Gladio planned as he snakes his tongue inside your mouth, exploring both of your wet caverns. He maintains the pace of his thrusts, the wet muscle inside your mouth dancing around until the need for air forces him to pull away.

Gladio parts from your lips with a loud moan, his head tilting back as the pleasure builds up inside him. His movements start to become quicker and more forceful with each thrust. Gladio's arms wrap underneath the arch of your back, and he pulls your sweat-coated body flush against his. He buries his face beside yours, moaning and groaning your name against your ears, his hot breaths sending shivers down your spine.

Your legs wrap around the male's waist, wanting to pull him in deeper inside you as you desperately beg him to go faster. _Harder_. Gladio growls lowly in your ear and bites at your ear lobe as he gives you what you want. Gladio holds you tighter to him to prevent you from sliding on the sheets from the strong force of his unrelenting thrusts.

The bedroom becomes filled with the sound of the creaking bed and headboard banging against the wall, coupled with the lewd sound of wet skin slapping skin. The air is full of the scent of sweat and sex, your cries and moans increasing in volume as Gladio groans and grunts alongside you, his voice becoming deep and rough.

You feel the throbs and twitches of Gladio's large cock become much more frequent and obvious, signalling that he was close, and admittedly, you were too. Your nails dig into Gladio's skin as you claw at his tattooed back, prompting him to let out a low and dragged out moan.

"Babe, I-I'm gonna cum," Gladio hisses a warning with his eyes tightly clenched shut, his thrusting hips becoming much more frantic and erratic as his grip increases around you for purchase.

"M-Me too," you barely manage to gasp out before screaming out Gladio's name as waves of pleasure overcomes you, your body writhing and convulsing underneath your lover.

Gladio mutters out a string of curses as he fucks you hard throughout your orgasm, desperate to chase his own. With a few more uncoordinated deep thrusts inside your clenching and fluttering walls, Gladio throws his head back with a flourish, a loud roar of your name falling out of his lips before dipping his head back down to bite at your shoulder as he rams his aching cock deep inside you before stilling his hips completely.

His moans and whimpers become muffled as his cock shoots out his large load, the condom catching every last drop of the sticky substance. Gladio eventually stops biting your shoulder, letting out a shaky breath as he does so, his body still twitching with the aftershocks of his strong orgasm every now and then.

After finally catching his breath, Gladio places a quick kiss to your swollen lips before pulling out of you with a sigh. He momentarily leaves you to discard the condom, and when he comes back, he has a glass of water in hand. You graciously accept it and take a few generous gulps before giving it back to the male who places it on the beside drawer.

Your lover slides back into the bed beside you, his arms automatically going to wrap around your waist and pull you close to his chest. His fingers comb through your sex-messed hair, and he hums. "Are you okay?" he asks, and you know that he isn't just asking about your physical well-being.

With a grateful smile, you nod your head and place a loving kiss to his cheeks. "Yes. Thank you."

"Any time, babygirl," he says, planting his lips on the crown of your head and deciding to stay the night with you in his strong and protective arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Find more works at [my Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
